Shower
by heheharhar
Summary: SASUnaru....After training Naruto wants to take a shower alone but Sasuke won't let him.
1. Chapter 1

okay it is yaoi!it is SASUnaru **NOT **NARUsasu hahahaha...yea sorry...it gets better in the middle beyond then in the begining...

**disclaimer:i dont own the characters of naruto...**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street to sasuke's house after their daily training was done, (hehehe.To do what though?hehehe) and Naruto spied a foreign ramen stand. He saw that Sasuke kept on walking. He only wanted to take a peek 

_Sasuke won't mind right? I know where to go. _And naruto wondered off.

"Hey dobe,are you okay?" When Sasuke heard the silence he turned around with the blonde no where in site. Rolling his eyes Sasuke walked back to find Naruto walking toward him with about four grocery bags full of nothing but ramen. Sasuke snuck up behind the oblivious boy and slapped him in the back of his head.

"What did you do that for, teme!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, noticing Sasuke was taking some of his bags of ramen. "Hey, what are doing to my ramen!"

Sasuke gave a light "hn" and walked on knowing Naruto wouldn't dare to leave his ramen.

"Sasuke-teme, Your walking to fast." Naruto complained.

"No, your just walking to slow, dobe. "They were reaching the trail that lead to the mansion. Sasuke put all the bags he was carrying on his right arm and slowed down to walk on Naruto's right side.

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted, swating the foreign hand off his butt.

"Awwwwwww, but you left me all alone in town."

"So what? Stop groping my ass!" Naruto once again swatted a hand off his butt.

Sasuke was getting upset that Naruto keptpushing his hand away so he drop the bags. Naruto let out a big "hmph." and grabbed the bags.

After the mostly silent walk there, they finally got to the house. Once inside Naruto set the bags down and went upstairs to his room.

Naruto moved in with Sasuke a few months ago. People kept distroying the house while he was away and for some strange reason Sasuke had to ''Check" (in Sasuke's mind it's try to seduce) on him and found out. After that Sasuke forced him to move in to his mansion.

"I'm taking a shower." Naruto shouted across the house. Naruto locked both the doors. (its a connecting bathroom to eachothers rooms) He turned on the shower, stripped himself and got in.

Sasuke stealthily unlocked the door and snuck in. He watched Naruto's blurry movements. "Hey, Naruto, can't you sense when someone enters the room?" He smirked.

"How did you get in? I locked the doors!"

"That won't stop me from getting in. Plus i used the key,dobe." Sasuke took off everything but his shorts and boxers just to play with Naruto. Sasuke opened the door to see naruto with a towel (same color as his skin) around his waist. Sasuke smirked and got in. Naruto glared and put his hands on his hips.

"Get out of the shower,teme!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke walked up to him.

"Then stop being so cute, dobe."He put his arms aroundNaruto's waist. Naruto was short. Or atleast to Sasuke he was.Sasuke was a head and a half taller. (I know but then how would Naruto put his head on sasukes chest while standing up.)

Sasuke brushed the hair off the blondes forehead and kissed it. A slight blush appered on the blondes face but still glared furiousat the taller boy who invaded his shower. Naruto drenched his hair once more before he was going to put shampoo in his hair.

Sasuke figured out what Naruto was gonna do and put he shampoo in his hands and put the bottle where Naruto couldn't reach. Naruto steped out backwards and sasuke attacked his scalp. Naruto felt a seething sensation an his head and his muscles relaxed. He moaned from the wonderful feeling coming from his scalp.When the other boy stoped Naruto, sad, started to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

Sasuke smirked "Have you washed your body yet?"

"No," Naruto answered not realizing the question, also not knowing the real intentions of the Uchiha. Naruto stepped out of the way of the water droplets, Sasuke put his arms around the blue-eyed boys waist and started to pick at the towel.

Naruto, now just realizing thethe truth, grabbed the boy's hand and slowly pulled it away, making sure the towel did not drop. "Sasuke, stop it!"

_Yeah right,_ Sasuke glanced at Naruto's BARE neck and started nibbling on it. Naruto flinched as Sasuke started to lick the blood from the raw hole he created in the other boy's neck. Sasuke somewhat liked having Kyuubi inside ofNaruto because it meant faster healing and more hickies.

Noticing Naruto off guard, Sasuke pulled the towel and pinned the boy to the wall. (Naruto's back was facing Sasuke) He put some soap in his hands and started scrubing.

Naruto felt warm hands start rubbing soap at his chest and moving down. Naruto, his body failing to strugle like his mind said to do, started groaning as Sauke lightly massaged his slowly harding cock.

Sasuke moved closer, allowingthe other boy to feel his back and already erected dick through his shorts. Sasuke puit his hands on Naruto's outer thighs and then when in and out .

Taking off his shorts and black boxers, Sasuke continued scrubbing afterwards.

Naruto squeeked and cursed Sasuke as the boy put his fingers up ze ass.

Sasuke smirked at the blush on the blonde's face as the small boy turned around and exited the bathroom saying "Teme," as he took a towel and closed the door.

Looking sad, then shruging it off, Sasuke said "It was worth a try." and left himself.

* * *

END whahahaha...Don't ask... 


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry but i really didnt mean for the story to

be in progress but since i liked your reveiws i shall write another

hahahaha. thank you my disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

"Please Naruto" 

"No."

"But we've been training for hours, can we please take a shower

like yesterday?"(first chapter)

"I wanted to take a shower alone!"

"Come on."

"No, Baa-sama(I'm really sorry but I don't know how

to her name) is already on hard sake, do you need to put her

on crack?"

"If it makes her let only me take care of you, then yes she does."

"Still no."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"What if one of your fangirls see."

"I don't care."

"Well, Your not the one who turns black and blue," Naruto walked

up to Sasuke.

"I won't let then touch you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious, Naruto. Nobody but me can touch you." Sasuke pushed  
the blonde down and crawled atop of him. He put his hand under the  
black shirt and started playing with the boy's nipples.

"Sa...suke..Stop!" Naruto tried to get sasuke off but failed  
miserably.

Sasuke smirked and bent down to suck on Naruto's neck. He put his  
thumbs on the inside elastic of Naruto's boxers and slid them off.

"Sa...su...ke...unnn." Naruto felt the pale one slide his dry toungue  
down to a radom spot and start sucking. Naruto closed his eyes.  
Then the sucking stop. "Why'd...you...stop...Sasuke?"

"I need to get undressed my koi" Sasuke said sweetly but wickedly. Heundressed, first, slowlyhe took off his shirt, then slower, thanks tohis erected cock, his pants. He watched Naruto waiting painfully for his return.

"Hurry Sasuke.."

Sasuke smirked and finally returned to Naruto, and started sucking on  
the blonde's hard membrane.

After a few moments Naruto felt his release in Sasuke's mouth, who swallowed it. Naruto knew his face was red by now.

"Sasuke...whad..you...do...that..for?"

"Be..cause..I wanted to."

Sasuke turned Naruto over and put his hard hole up the tight anus. He thrusted in and out, slowly getting faster. "Unnnnn..." he moaned, as did Naruto. After releasing into Naruto, he took out his hard cock and flipped Naruto over. Looking into blue orbs, loving and caring. He kissed the blonde's forehead and went down to suck on a nipple.

Sakura watched with Ino and Hinata as the lovers had sex. Hinata had a really bad nosebleed as Sakura and Ino sat in pure shock. They watched until til the boys were sleeping and stayed in the same uncounsious state (save Hinata who went home) til the next evening.

* * *

Hahahahahaha triumphant...I know short but i really wasn't planning on writing a second chaptire. 

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Bai!


End file.
